theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Very 1st School Day transcript
Prolouge: The opening intro The now 46 year olds Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are looking right through their photo albums of their child hood years. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Wilbur Bud Loud and a twin daughter named Lila Roberta Loud. Lori and Bobby are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Bobby Jr. Santiago and a twin daughter named Jenna Santiago. Lynn and Francisco are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Connor Garrison and a twin daughter named Felicia Garrison. Lisa and David are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Adam Richardson and a twin daughter named Daisy Richardson. Leni and Chazz are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Brian Goldberg and a twin daughter named Kathy Goldberg. Luan and Benny are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Dean Hale and a twin daughter named Darla Hale. Luna and Sam are married to 1 another and they're now room mates and also have a twin daughter named Julia Sharp and another twin daughter named Olivia Sharp. Lana and Skippy are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Felix Morrison and a twin daughter named Chloe Morrison. Lola and Winston are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Edwin Sinclair and a twin daughter named April Sinclair. Lucy and Silas are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Simon Robinson and a twin daughter named Molly Robinson. Clyde and Sid are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Jason McBride and a twin daughter named Shelly McBride. Carl and Adelaide are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Marcus and Becky Casagrande as well. Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment The Loud and Santiago family members are enjoying their breakfast meals. Lincoln: "Better hurry it up, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "you don't wanna be late to catch the school bus." Wilbur: "Okay, Mom, Dad, Grandpa Lyndon, Grandmas Rita and Maria, Great Grandma Rosa, Uncles Bobby, Rico, Chazz, David, Francisco, Skippy, Winston and Silas and Aunts Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Lisa, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lily and Lucy," Lila: "we're hurrying it up." Wilbur and Lila finish their breakfast meals in a jiffy, then grab their backpacks full of their school supplies. Wilbur: "Mom? Dad? what if I'm put on the volleyball team?" Lincoln: "Wilbur Bud Loud, you were named after 2 principals of Great Lakes City Middle School, 1 of them was an all star volleyball player back in Royal Woods Elementary School, and he was the greatest man I met in my entire life," Ronnie Anne: "and, Lila Roberta Loud, you were named after Lincoln's 2 grandmothers as well." Wilbur: "Thanks a bunch for telling us that," Lila: "we'll go out there right away." Wilbur and Lila exit the apartment and all the way to the bus stop. Wilbur: "Hey, Jason," Lila: "hey, Shelly," Wilbur: "are you guys prepared for the 1st day of school like we are?" Jason: "We sure are," Shelly: "we got everything that we need." Wilbur: "Oh good," Lila: "Ms. Johnson and Principal Terwilliger will approve of that." The 4 young kids get right on the Great Lakes City Middle School Bus. Wilbur and Lila sit right next to 1 another, Bobby Jr. and Jenna sit right next to 1 another, Jason and Shelly sit right next to 1 another, Adam and Daisy sit right next to 1 another, Dean and Darla sit right next to 1 another, Julia and Olivia sit right next to 1 another, Brian and Kathy sit right next to 1 another, Connor and Felicia sit right next to 1 another, Felix and Chloe sit right next to 1 another, Edwin and April sit right next to 1 another, Marcus and Becky sit right next to 1 another and Simon and Molly sit right next to 1 another. The Great Lakes City Middle School Bus drives around on its way to the Great Lakes City Middle School building. Great Lakes City Middle School/The Auditorium George Terwilliger: "Good morning and welcome to your 1st day of middle school, students, I'm George Terwilliger, your new school principal due to the passing of both Wilbur Huggins from a heart stroke and Bud Grouse from kidney failure, now right before you all head on down to your classrooms, Coach Stacy Anderson will give all of you a few rules." Stacy Anderson: "Okay, everybody, here are the rules of the middle school dress code for all of you young boys and young girls, rule number 1: no gum chewing, rule number 2: no eating in class, rule number 3: no bellybuttons revealing, that includes all of you young girls, rule number 4: no shouting and arguing, rule number 5: no speaking, laughing or whistling in class or the school library room and rule number 6: no paper airplane throwing, did any of you get that?" All Great Lakes City Middle School Students: "Yes, Coach Anderson." Stacy Anderson: "Good, very good." Agnes Johnson: "Follow me, students, straight line, single file." The 22 new Great Lakes City Middle School students follow Agnes Johnson on their way to their 1st period classroom: language arts. Agnes Johnson's classroom Agnes Johnson: "Okay, let's begin the entire day ahead of us, good morning, students." All Great Lakes City Middle School Students and other students: "Good morning, Ms. Johnson." Agnes Johnson: "Now right before we begin the vocabulary test, Principal Terwilliger's got a few words to say to us right now." George Terwilliger (over the loudspeaker): "Good morning, Salt Lakes City Middle School, please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance." Agnes Johnson and Students: I pledge allegiance to the flag and the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands 1 nation under God with liberty and justice for all. George Terwilliger (over the loudspeaker): "You can all be seated right now." Agnes Johnson passes out the vocabulary test papers. Agnes Johnson: "Here are you vocabulary test papers, you can all begin writing." The students begin writing their vocabulary words and right after a little while, Agnes Johnson checks their results. Agnes: "Okay, let's see how well you did." Agnes Johnson looks over at the test papers. Agnes Johnson: "Good, very good, well done, class dismissed, time for you to head on down to Mr. Lawson's math class." The students file outta Agnes Johnson's classroom and walk around on their way to James Lawson's math class. James Lawson's math classroom James Lawson gives the 20 new students and the other students their multiplication papers. James Lawson: "Here are your multiplication papers, students, you can all begin right now." The students and the other students begin writing their multiplication answers and James Lawson checks their results. James Lawson: "Good, very good, now off you go to Ms. Robertson's science class." The students and the other students file outta James Lawson's math classroom and walk around on their way to Janice Robertson's science classroom. Janice Robertson's science classroom Janice Robertson: "There are 2 small parts in your bodies that help you breathe better, and they're called the lungs and the diaphragm, now, when the lungs and diaphragm get irritated, a jerky manner happens." Wilbur and Lila raise their right hands. Janice Robertson: "Yes, Wilbur and Lila?" Wilbur and Lila: "A jerky manner called hiccups." Janice Robertson: "Exactly right, Wilbur and Lila, now here are your science test papers, you can all begin writing." Janice Robertson gives the students their science test papers and they begin writing the answers down and later on, Janice Robertson checks their results. Janice Robertson: "Good, very good, you all did good." Lunch Bell Ringing Janice Robertson: "There goes the bell for lunch time, have a super good lunch, students." The students file outta Janice Robertson's science classroom and walk around on their way to the Great Lakes City Middle School lunch room. The Great Lakes City Middle School lunch room Wilbur's got a cheeseburger and mashed taters and gravy and green beans and a chocolate milk carton, Lila's got a grilled cheese sandwich with pickle chips, tomato soup and a chocolate milk carton, Bobby Jr., Jenna, Jason, Shelly, Adam, Daisy, Dean, Darla, Julia, Olivia, Brian, Kathy, Connor, Felicia, Felix, Chloe, Edwin, April, Marcus, Becky, Simon and Molly have many different choice lunch foods as well. Wilbur: "So, Jason, Shelly," Lila: "how are you enjoying this 1st day of school so far?" Jason: "Super good, you guys," Shelly: "we're beginning to like our classes and our teachers more often." Meanwhile right after lunch, everybody's outside and playing around on the school courtyard and playing basketball and Frisbee. Bell Ringing Again The gym room Stacy Anderson: "Okay, everybody, time for the track and field, let's go." The students follow Stacy Anderson outside to the track and field spot. Stacy Anderson: "Okay, on your marks, get set, go." Stacy Anderson: Signal Whistle The students begin running around and continue running around 'til they make it all the way back to where Stacy Anderson's standing. Stacy Anderson: "Good, very good." Bell Ringing Once Again Stacy Anderson: "There goes the school bell for going back home, students, have a super good afternoon." The students go back inside and grab their backpacks and go right out the door and get right back on the exact same school bus they were on before. Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment The Loud family members are sitting and relaxing in the living room on the 2nd floor. Lincoln: "So, Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "how was the 1st day of school for you 2?" Wilbur: "It went super good, Mom, Dads, Grandpa Lyndon, Grandmas Rita and Maria, Great Grandma Rosa, Uncles Bobby, Rico, Chazz, David, Francisco, Skippy, Winston and Silas and Aunts Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Lisa, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lily and Lucy," Lila: "our teachers and school principal are super nice and respective." Francisco: "Wow, that's super thrilling," Lynn: "we're so proud of you kids telling all of us about it," David: "we always knew you would have such a super thrilling school day," Lisa: "you remind us of when we were your young kids and teens like you in those years." Winston: "And by the way, Wilbur and Lila," Lola: "your Uncle Winston and I got some surprises for you in honor of your 1st school year," Lana: "but you need to close your eyes 1st," Skippy: "no, peeking." Wilbur and Lila close their eyes and Lola looks right through the gift bag. Lola: "Okay," Winston: "you can open your eyes right now." Wilbur and Lila open their eyes and they discover wooden toy building models of a helicopter and an RV camper. Wilbur: "Wow, a wooden helicopter model," Lila: "and an RV camper model," Wilbur: "Thanks a bunch, Uncle Winston and Aunt Lola," Lila: "you guys are the greatest." Lola: "You're welcome." David: "So, Wilbur, Lila," Lisa: "are you 2 gonna put them together carefully like picture puzzles?" Wilbur: "Yes, uncle David and Aunt Lisa," Lila: "we're gonna be super careful building them." Wilbur and Lila go right upstairs to their bedroom and begin working on their wooden toy building models. Wilbur: "Okay, let's see," Lila: "this part goes here," Wilbur: "and this other part goes here." The wooden toy building models are now officially complete. Wilbur puts his wooden toy helicopter model on his toy shelf and Lila puts her wooden RV camper model on her toy shelf as well. Wilbur: "There we go," Lila: "they'll be safe and secure up there." Lincoln (from downstairs in the kitchen): "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne (from downstairs in the kitchen): "dinner's all prepared!" Wilbur: "Okay, Mom, Dad, Uncles Bobby, Chazz, Francisco, Skippy, Winston, David, Benny and Silas and Aunts Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola,Lisa, Luan, Luna, Sam, Lucy and Lily," Lila: "we're coming right down there." Wilbur and Lila walk around downstairs on their way to the dinner table. Luna: "So, Wilbur, Lila," Sam: "how do you kids like your new wooden building models that your Uncle Winston and Aunt Lola gave you?" Wilbur: "Super good, Aunts Luna and Sam," Lila: "we got them on our shelves where nobody can knock them down and break them apart." Francisco: "That's good," Lynn: "you 2 are keeping them safe and secure." Lily: "At least nobody would ever come right in there and take them away." Ringing Lincoln: "I'll get it, you guys just stay right there." Lincoln goes right over to the front door and opens it and sees Agnes Johnson standing right outside. Lincoln: "Ms. Johnson," Ronnie Anne: "our former teacher," Lincoln: "what a pleasant surprise to see you again." Agnes Johnson: "I know, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, your twin son and daughter and nephews and nieces are good godsiblings with Jason and Shelly and are always doing good in class like you guys and Clyde and Sid and Zach and Ian ever did." Ronnie Anne: "So, Ms. Johnson, what have you got there?" Agnes Johnson: "Well, I got this envelope that's got something super special in honor of their very 1st school day." Agnes Johnson gives Lincoln the envelope. Lincoln: "Hey, thanks a bunch." Agnes Johnson: "You're welcome, I'll see you kids tomorrow morning." Agnes Johnson makes her leave to go right back to her own apartment. Lincoln gives Wilbur and Lila the envelope. Luna: "Go ahead, Wilbur and Lila," Sam: "open it up." Wilbur and Lila take turns opening up the envelope and they find a super good report card with straight A's written on it. Ronnie Anne: "Wow," Lincoln: "you kids did super good on your multiplication, vocabulary, science and social studies tests," Lisa: "you 2 must have mine and your Uncle David's intelligence," Skippy: "we're super proud of you 2," Lana: "good thing you kids didn't get any terrible grades on that report card." Wilbur: "We know," Lila: "but when you work harder," Wilbur: "you'll never give up your dream visions." Chazz: "Oh boy," Leni: "here we go again." Fade to a black screen.......... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, The Louder House will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:The Louder House season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts